Sólo cállate y cuida bien de ella
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Jean sabe, comprende y acepta que va a morir allí. Solo por eso, lo único que le dice a Eren es: 'sólo cállate y cuida bien de ella'. Jean/Mikasa/Eren. Drabble.


**Sólo cállate y cuida bien de ella.**

**Resumen:** Jean sabe, comprende y acepta que va a morir allí. Solo por eso, lo único que le dice a Eren es: 'sólo cállate y cuida bien de ella'. Jean/Mikasa/Eren. Drabble.

**Personajes: **Jean Kirschstein, Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger.

**Género:** Angustia, Amistad, Drama.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Isayama Hajime

**Capítulo Único**

**Escrito por:** Amaya-chan

* * *

En realidad, Jean no sabe cómo ha terminado en esa situación tan absurda que le hace dudar de su salud mental. Sobre todo al considerar el hecho que él es una persona egoísta en el total sentido de la palabra, siempre ha querido interponer su seguridad propia antes que la de los demás.

Es sincero, no va a aparentar nada que no es.

Siente un dolor punzante recorrerle todo su cuerpo a medida que los dientes del titán se encajan a la perfección sobre la parte baja de su ser, le hace recordar como cuando él muerde un pan y separa la parte que se ha de engullir.

Absurdo, ahora él se compara a sí mismo con un pan.

Piensa que quizás, no ha debido hacerle mucho caso a las palabras absurdas de Eren sobre la dignidad de un soldado y de lo estúpido que se veía de él, Jean, uniéndose a la policía solo para protegerse dentro de las murallas internas.

¡Joder que él ya había decidido!

¡¿Por qué tenían que atacar esos titanes un día antes de que se fuera junto a Marco?!

¡¿Por qué su amigo debió morir de una forma tan cruel, sin que nadie viera sus últimos minutos de vida?!

¡¿Por qué él era tan imbécil como para unirse a la legión de reconocimiento?!

Se arrepiente, de corazón se arrepiente haber fingido algo que él en realidad no es. ¡Él no quiere ser ningún héroe!

Su único y egoísta deseo en realidad es vivir pacíficamente dentro de las murallas, donde nada ni nadie podrían perturbar la paz.

Entonces, ¿por qué se atravesó en el ataque del titán? Es un idiota sin remedio que olvida ser egoísta cuando más debe serlo.

¿Por qué se ha interpuesto en ese ataque si, al carajo, duele tanto?

—Jean…

Ah, claro, en medio de aquél horrible sentimiento de saber que lo pueden partir a la mitad como una simple galleta y de sus inútiles intentos de salir libre de allí, Jean recuerda por qué lo ha hecho. Sus ojos se topan con los oscuros orbes de Mikasa, quien por primera vez lo mira sin indiferencia.

Claro, se ha lanzado para poder salvarla a ella. ¡Oh, temeraria y estúpida Mikasa!

—¿Por qué… lo has hecho? —murmura estupefacta, viéndolo con pavor, dolor, culpabilidad, tristeza. Es una mezcla de sentimientos tan profundos que Jean admite le duele verla así.

—H-Hey, no pongas esa cara —susurra con dificultad mientras trata de dibujar su mejor sonrisa—. Mejor preocúpate por el imbécil princeso que…

Una violenta tos, cargada de sangre, lo corta a mitad de su broma.

—¡Jean! —exclama ella más desesperada, acercándose a él, a pesar del peligro inminente del titán que lo tiene entre sus fauces.

—Aléjate —suelta—¡Toma a Eren y vete de aquí!

Mikasa lo mira con desespero, voltea para ver a Eren, cuyo cuerpo que sobresalía en el cuello de su forma de titán, comienza a reganar conciencia, parpadea confundido y sus ojos se topan con la escena horrible de un Jean al borde de la muerte y a Mikasa sin saber qué hacer.

Eren abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

—¡Jean! —exclama espantado ante aquella horrible escena. Lucha por salir de aquél enorme cuerpo, sin mucho éxito. Está cansado, herido y casi al punto del desmayo—¡Jean! ¡Mikasa, sácalo de allí!

Aturdida, la chica lo mira fijamente, para seguidamente asentir.

—¡De-deja de tonterías, Mikasa! —exclama Jean, al ver cómo otros titanes comienzan a rodearlos—¡Si tratas de salvarme, nos matarás a los tres! ¡Toma a Eren y vete de aquí!

Mientras se oye decir esas palabras tan 'nobles', Jean no puede evitar pensar que la estupidez de Eren se le ha contagiado más de lo debido. Quiere reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, quiere gritar y maldecir al mundo por toda esa mierda que le pasaba.

Mira a Mikasa fijamente y le sonríe con ternura al ver la expresión de dolor que ella tiene sobre su rostro. Obviamente, ya ha tomado la decisión –acertada, por supuesto- él no la culpa. Eren es la única persona que puede salvar a la humanidad, lastimosamente para su orgullo, él es mejor que su persona.

Mikasa voltea rápidamente, dándole la espalda mientras corre a por Eren y comienza a forcejear para sacarlo de ese cuerpo, a pesar de las exclamaciones de molestia que suelta, de las intentos de hacerle cambiar de parecer sobre dejar a Jean, pero con lo débil que está no puede hacer mucho. Cansado, abatido y completamente resignado, Eren mira a Jean con culpabilidad.

—Jean… yo…

Es en ese momento que Jean sabe, comprende y entiende que va a morir. Por primera vez, se siente en paz consigo al aceptar su destino y no se arrepiente. La ha salvado a ella, la persona que ama, y lo ha salvado a él, el único que la puede hacer feliz. Tendrán una vida larga y próspera, con muchos hijos y tal vez llamen a alguno de ellos Jean, solo para recordarlo.

Sonríe, no sabe si por ironía, sentimiento o simplemente sonríe porque debe hacerlo. Mira a Mikasa con ternura y le pide que por favor, no se vuelva a cortar su cabello negro, aquél que tanto le fascina, y que la ama.

Sí, él no va a morir sin antes decírselo.

—Eren —le llama con dificultad, cortando un monólogo de disculpas que el chico le dedicaba mientras Mikasa lo alza sobre su hombro, dispuesta a irse sin mirar atrás—, sólo cállate y cuida bien de ella.

Es lo único que le pide antes de verlos partir. Es lo último que recuerda antes de morir.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** Si les ha gustado aunque sea un poco, por favor dejar su opinión. Es muy valiosa para mí.

Besos.


End file.
